


Guardian Death

by cosmic_nine_year_old



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_nine_year_old/pseuds/cosmic_nine_year_old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is back and the guardians need help from someone who they all despise, Death.</p><p>Also, I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

The hooded figure stood alone in the snow and ice, watching the people surrounding the body on the shore. Some were crying out in rage, screaming at the injustice of it all, some were trying to lead them away from the body of the girl so she could be moved. The figure moved into the group, unseen and unfelt by the people surrounding the body. The figure looked at the red haired teenager, looking up at it in fear. She tried to grab the sleeve of the silent boy next to her, trying to illicit a response from him. The figure watched her in silence.

  
“Pitch? Pitch?!” the girl tried to scream at the boy. A man came to Pitch’s side.

  
“Mitchell, come on.” The man whispered to Pitch. Pitch continued to look at the girl with a blank expression on his face. The man pulled Pitch up to his feet.

  
“I don’t understand.” He said quietly.

  
“Pitch, help me!” the girl cried. She coughed up more water. The figure watched as three men picked up the girl’s body and carried her into the closest hut. “PUT ME DOWN!” she screeched, struggling in their grips. They did not budge. The figure followed them into the hut. They put her on the table near the fire and checked her for signs of life. The solemn man who dragged Pitch away walked into the hut. The rest of the group looked to the floor.

  
“Is she –“

  
“She’s gone.” The man on the left said softly. The girl thrashed against the table, screaming that she was here, her lungs were burning, her heart was not beating and she was so cold, but she was very much alive. All in the hut ignored her, except for the figure.

  
“I’M NOT DEAD! PLEASE, HELP ME!” she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

 

“We’ll leave you alone then?” said one of the men. Her father nodded, swallowing back his sobs. The men filed out of the house, all clapping him on his back.

  
“It’s not your fault.” Said the last man. He left the hut in complete silence. The girl locked eyes with her father before he ran to his room and shut the door, yelling and screeching.

  
“Father, help me.” She whispered.

  
“He can’t hear you.” The figure spoke up for the first time. She stared at it, like it was a figment of her imagination. She tried to look past the hood that hid its face. “You’re dead.”

  
“I’m not – dead.” She swallowed. “ I'm still talking. Pitch wouldn't be surprised though.” She joked darkly, before coughing up more water.

  
“I’m here to lead you on.” The figure told her gently.

  
“I don’t want to be lead on. I don’t want to be lead anywhere.” She said to it.

  
“Aren’t you in pain? Can you go on here like this until I come back? The next may be gone in twenty minutes or in twenty years. I won’t come here until I am needed.” It tells her.

  
“I can’t go. I can’t – “ she started coughing harder. “I don’t want to.”

  
The figure sighed and sat next to her. “What would you do to stay? To not move on?”

  
“Anything.” She whispered. The figure considered her.

  
“I am so tired. I am so old. 140 years of this, telling people to move on tires me. I want to move on now, but only if someone takes my place.” It paused dramatically and stared at her.

  
“You’re asking me to take your place.” She stated.

  
“Or you can move on. Or wait for me to come back.” It said. She considered the figure.

  
“OK.” She whispered.

  
“You’ll move on?” it asked her, relieved.

  
“No.” The figure met her gaze. “I will take your place.”

  
The figure wordlessly raised his palm. The girl raised her own hand and met his. Something dark and swirling entwined their hands. As soon as their hands touched, breathing became easier for the girl.

  
“What is your name?” she asked.  
“What my name _was_ is what your name now _is_.” It tells her, voice slowly failing.

  
“And what is that?” she demanded, tired of the figure’s games. It met her gaze for the last time. It grabbed the back of its cloak and pulled the hood off its head.

  
“Death.”

  
A scream so loud the living could swore they heard the earth itself scream in pain and anguish rang throughout the night. They could not blame it, for there was not one silent house that did not weep the loss of the sweet girl drowned in the lake, all evidence of her existence gone, as her father ran out of his room only to find a bag of bones next to the table where the body of his dead daughter laid only a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

“Frost, I swear to God if you try that again I will shove seven eggs up ya!”

Jack grinned as he sat upon his staff. “It’s just a bit of fun, Bunny. Relax, let go.” Bunny looked at him with a murderous look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll relax as soon as I...” he trailed off mumbling to himself. North chose that opportune moment to come crashing down the stairs. “NORTH, YOU COME DOWN THERE LIKE THAT, YOU’RE GONNA GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK!” Bunny yelled, his eyes larger than saucers as he clutches his chest. Jack started laughing hysterically. 

“Hello, yes, sorry Bunny. I did not mean to scare you.” North boomed from the floor, like he did not just fall over his feet and fly down a flight of stairs. “Where is Tooth and Sandy?”

“Tooth Fairy reporting for duty.” Came a voice next to Jack’s head. He smiled at the woman flying next to him.  
“If Tooth is here, then where is Sandy?” asked North anxiously. Bright yellow sand flew up from under him weakly. 

“North, your big fat jiggle-buns are crushing Sandy.” Bunny said pointedly. North sat up and looked at Sandy. Sandy looked incredibly shocked and dazed.

“North, why did you call us here again?” Tooth asked gently, helping Sandy up from the floor. North went from incredibly happy to see his friends to incredibly nervous. Bunny’s ears pricked up again.

“It’s not Pitch again is it? I thought we defeated the bugger for good last time.” Bunny said angrily. North looked up at him reluctantly. “It IS Pitch.” Bunny gasped.

“So what if it’s Pitch? We’ll just defeat him like last time.” Jack said confidently. They all looked him.

“Pitch should’ve been held off for hundreds of years if not forever, not two years.” Tooth said.

“Why is here so quickly then?” Jack asked.

“We don’t know, but Man in Moon has called us here to get help.” North announced.

“Wait, wait, wait. ANOTHER new Guardian? We just got this one.” Bunny whined, jerking his thumb in the direction of Jack.

“Awww, Bunny, I thought you loved having me around.” Jack teased. Bunny turned and took a swipe at him, but Jack just bounded out of the way and laughed. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Bunny growled, and bounded after Jack. Jack flew to the top of the stairs and Bunny kicked off of the wall and raced after him. Jack continually moved from place to place, jumping off toys and nearly knocking them off, much to the yetis’ annoyance. The ceiling opened and Sandy looked as everything was falling to chaos around him. He turned excitedly to the other guardians and his face fell as he saw Tooth flying around trying to hold Bunny back and North yelling aimlessly to not break anything. Sandy tried to grab the others’ attention. Bunny was about to grab Jack’s ankle when sand grabbed his wrist and flung him down into a great pile of gnomes. The crash brought everyone back to their senses, and a yeti whined loudly at the sight of the ruined gnomes. The guardians looked at Sandy, who pointed to the moon in the sky.

“Man in Moon!” North exclaimed. “Sandy, you need to speak up more often.” Sandy huffed.

The Moon shone at the slab of stone in the centre of the floor. Slowly, a pedestal with a large crystal mounted upon it rose up. The glowing crystal let off a blue light.

“I wonder who it’s going to be this time.” Tooth said eagerly, barely able to contain herself.

“If it’s the groundhog I am going to scream.” Bunny said bitterly.

“I really hope it’s not the leprechaun.” Jack stated. Bunny looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Me and him had a bit of a spat a couple years ago.” Bunny tried to hide a smile at the mental image of the short green man yelling Irish gibberish at the teenage boy.

The crystal glowed even brighter and the guardians leaned forward, excited. An image rose from the crystal and all of the guardians gasped and stepped back. A woman, a girl really, with a beautiful face in a white gown and brown hair stood above the crystal. But only half of her face was beautiful, only half her hair was dark red and thick and shiny and only half of her dress was spotless. On her left side the dress was smudged with dirt and torn, her hair was white and ratty and looked like it would fall off if the breeze was too strong. The most horrifying thing was her face. What remained of her skin was an off white colour and waxy, half of her teeth were showing through her cheek and she only had half of her nose. Scars littered her face, and her eye stared out of a sunkern hole in her head.

“Who is she?” Jack whispered. North turned to him grimly.

“Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I suck at updating.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched as the mother opened the door to her son’s room in silence. She slipped in quietly behind her as the mother started screaming.

 

“Fred! Fred please speak to me!” she screamed. His eyes were wide open as he shifted his gaze between his mother and the pretty girl at her side. The girl refused to look straight at him but she gazed at him in the corner of her eye.

 

“I don’t want to die.” He gasped out. Tears were pouring down his face. “Please, it hurts, help me.” His mother didn’t listen. She ran down the stairs screeching for her husband.

 

“She can’t hear you.” The girl said, now aimlessly walking around his room. He saw the differing hair and the odd dress.

 

“But, I’m talking to her. You can hear me!” he cried out.

 

“Why did you want to take your own life?” she asked, half to herself.

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you want to die?” she repeated.

 

“People hate me. I contribute nothing to people’s lives. But I can fix it all now, it’s so easy, just help me down.” He babbled, shaking his feet at the bed and groaning in pain.

 

“I can’t.” She said, still refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“Why?” he demanded.

 

“You’re dead, Frederick. I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

“I .. I can’t be dead! I’m talking to you!” he choked out.

 

“Fred, can’t you see?” she turned to face him completely. He looked at the corpse-like face in front of her in sheer and utter horror. “I AM Death.”

 

“No!” he screamed, struggling again.

 

“I’m here to lead you on.” She said calmly.

 

“I don’t want to be lead on.” He yelled.

 

“I’m sorry -”

 

“MOM! MOOOOM!!” he screeched. There was too much noise, too much pain for Death to bear. She strode up to Fred and grabbed his shoulder. He struggled against her grip until a white light left his body, and then he went limp. She grabbed the white light and place it carefully in her pouch.

 

“Well that was handled well.” A voice said from behind her. She whipped around and her face fell in relief but she became guarded once again.

 

“Pitch,” she greeted. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You know why I’m here.”

 

“Nope, total mystery.” He glared at her mischievious smile.

 

“Congratulations on your new title, by the way.” He said, wandering away from her.

 

“New title? Has some idiot poet compared me to how bubblegum will bring you to appreciate life but will pain your jaws or something?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“Poetry is not your strong point.” Pitch told her.

 

“Nothing really is my strong point. Which makes me wonder as to what my new title is. Pitch,” he turned to face her. “What are you talking about?” He looked at her before smirking and wandering away again.

 

“Apparently, you have been given the honour of becoming a guardian.”

 

She spluttered. “ _ME_? A _GUARDIAN_? WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT DECIDED _THAT_ WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?”

 

“The Man in the Moon decided it would be a marvellous idea.” He said, still ignoring her as he went through the boy’s stuff.

 

“Somebody should go to the moon and bring back whatever that guy’s smoking – DON’T TOUCH THAT, PITCH.” He sighed and turned to her. He opened his mouth to speak when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“See you around, Bubblegum.” He grinned, and with that, he vanished. She sighed and watched the distraught parents cry over their son’s body as they cut him down, and then she left too. The first stop was the North Pole.


End file.
